The Mask
by RoseofSharon7
Summary: Sometimes a mask hides more than just a face.  One-shot


**Author's Note: **Hello All! Yes, I am still alive. To any who are wondering, sorry about the wait on the sequel to "Consequences". I am still working on it, but have just been hitting roadblock after roadblock. God willing I'll get it up soon. This story is not a part of my Consequences series, but does tie in to some of the things that'll happen in Part 2, so I guess you get just the tiniest little preview.

This scene takes place near the end of "Darkly Dawns the Duck", after the explosion of the Ramrod but before Drake adopts Gosalyn.

I do not own Darkwing Duck or any associated characters. All are property of Disney/Tadstone, and are used without permission for non-profit purposes.

* * *

**The Mask**

Up in his tower, half-hidden in a mass of bandages, Darkwing Duck sat alone, looking out a window at the moonlit bay. Probing thoughts had been pressing on his mind on all evening, thoughts caused by the events of the past few days. Their voice was so loud that it drowned out all attempts to focus on anything else. He'd had to give up watching the city for abnormalities due to their call; his injuries prevented him from working anyway. His gaze now had become one of deep introspection.

_"How come you wear a mask?"_ The innocent question still rang in his ears, as though it were asked only seconds ago. He'd responded with his usual, brash answer, so convincing now that he was beginning to believe it himself. But deep down, he still knew the truth.

Darkwing reached up under his hat and found the knot tied behind his head. As he slowly and carefully undid it, the mask pulled away from his face, and was brought to rest in his lap. He fingered the silky fabric. The empty eyeholes stared up at him, at the ordinary mallard who now held it, and at the turmoil inside him.

Could he do it? Could he really leave it off, after all that had happened? He wasn't sure that he could. The idea was uncomfortable; he hadn't taken it off for more than sleeping and showering for years now. The mere thought of letting people see him without it was more than enough to make his anxiety levels rise. That very fact though was a sign to him that it _should_ come off, that he needed to let things go. Unfortunately, it just wasn't that easy.

The truth was, he hid more than just his face behind the mask. He hid everything he could never let anyone else see. Under the purple fabric, he hid Drakey, the boy who was terrified of anything remotely dangerous. He hid Drake the Dweeb, the teenager who never fit in. He hid Grubworm, the young man who was never good enough. And behind that mask, he hid Drake Mallard, the pitiful culmination of all three.

That was why he never took off the mask for anyone. If they saw the pathetic duck underneath, if they saw Drake Mallard, he would once again become the object of their ridicule. Darkwing Duck could take that. Drake Mallard no longer could.

Gosalyn though, she was different from everyone else. Somehow, in the short time they were together, and in spite of all his efforts, she had managed to see past the mask. She saw through the elaborate façade he had set up, and saw the duck underneath. And she hadn't made fun of him. She hadn't thought the worse of him. In fact, she had looked up to him, counting on him to save her when she needed it. She had managed to see past Darkwing Duck to Drake Mallard, and had accepted, even relied on both.

For reasons Darkwing didn't understand, that acceptance was breathing new life into him. For once, he felt like he had a purpose in life other than trying to prove himself. There was a little girl out there who was looking to him to take care of her, a little girl who needed him_, _and who didn't care that he wasn't the typical person. The question was though, was her need for him enough? Could he let things go for her? That question had been pressing on his mind for some time now, and as he gazed out the window he pondered it once again. Tonight though, the answer finally came to him. _He could._

With that knowledge came a sweet release. He no longer needed to try to show everyone how amazing he was, because _she _knew. Now, maybe Darkwing Duck could finally become what he really needed to be: a true crime fighter. But Darkwing Duck wouldn't be enough for Gosalyn. If he were to care for her, she would need Drake Mallard also. And, for the first time in his life, he felt as though he could actually give him to her.

The mallard picked the mask up once again, and after a moment of hesitation, set it on the window sill. It was time for the mask to come off.


End file.
